<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions by LumosLyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998200">Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra'>LumosLyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Covert Blowjobs, Disillusionment Charm (Harry Potter), Easy Like Sunday Mornings, F/M, Harry Potter is oblivious, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks his father needs to start dating.  James has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoveDump 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts">LadyKenz347</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad!” Harry yells as he steps through the floo and into the sitting room of Potter Cottage in Godric’s Hollow.  He fully expects to find James Potter awake in the sitting room reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, but he’s nowhere to be seen. There’s a vague sound of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from the kitchen before he hears his father call out—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here, son!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way to the kitchen, Harry glances at the photographs of his family on the mantle and waves to her portrait, where it hangs just before the entrance to the kitchen. “Morning mum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart. Visiting your father?”  Hearing her voice still makes his heart catch just a bit, even though it’s been ten years since she died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods, “Yeah. Have a question for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s eyes dart towards the kitchen before she smiles down at him. “Very well, sweetheart.  Say hello to Draco and the children for me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are times Harry thinks that his mother likes Draco more than him, but it could be because Draco flatters her portrait to no end. She was there for the births of their two children and they still love to come see Nana Lily, even if she can no longer give them hugs and sweets. “I will,” he says, knowing he’ll need to bring his family over sooner than later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally enters the kitchen, his eyes are drawn away from the table and to his father, who has a copy of the Daily Prophet open before him and not one, but two cups of tea on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you by, Harry?” James asks, his voice somewhat tight as he lowers the Daily Prophet just enough that Harry can see his face is flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of those for me?” He gestures to the second cup, which appears to already be prepared as he slides into a chair across from his father, wondering why his father would look so out of sorts this early in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James’ eyes flick down to the cup and he nods, “Yes, of course.  Who else would it be for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs, knowing the answer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  and pulls the cup towards him, lifting it to his mouth to take a sip, only to grimace when the sweetened beverage hits his tongue. “You forget I don’t take sugar, old man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mistake. Been a long week”  James carefully folds the copy of the Daily Prophet and sets it on the table as Harry rises and saunters over to the kettle to make himself another cup. As he’s pouring the hot water over the tea leaves, he thinks he hears a quiet grunt followed by the scrape of his dad’s chair on the tiles in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turns around, James is leaning over the table and roughly running his hand through his hair before it crosses his brow. “Everything okay, dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems distracted and somewhat out of breath, but he responds.  “Yeah, yeah everything is fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chooses not to think of his father’s odd behavior, chalking it up to what James said about it being a long week, and settles at the table once more. The conversation flows easily after that as Harry works his way up to the reason why he’s invaded his father’s kitchen at eight o’clock on a Sunday morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Draco’s cousin Marie, needs a date to—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve been over this, Harry. I have absolutely no interest in dating at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groans.  His father has barely been out with anyone since his mum died and he’d really rather his father have </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had to weigh heavily on his father’s mind that all of his friends were in committed relationships and he was always the third wheel, right?  Merlin knew his dad loved his mum, but it was time for him to put himself back out there and find a little happiness of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll need to insist that you trust me on this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James leans forward, carding his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “If I tell you I’ll think about it, will that be enough?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> from under the table and Harry glances down. “What was—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knee’s acting up again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowns and glances at the table once more before his eyes are drawn again to where his father sits. He abandons his tea and stands, knowing he needs to get back home before Draco burns down their kitchen trying to cook breakfast. “Yeah. It’s better than I could’ve hoped for, really. If you want to go, the gala is next Friday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James nods.  “See you on Wednesday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles, “Yeah.  Wednesday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of the floo signals his son’s departure and James openly sighs, running his hand over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out from under the table, Hermione.” He gently threads his fingers through the witch’s curls and lightly tugs. It’s clear when she’s cancelled the myriad of disillusionment charms and anti-location spells because her smiling face peeks out from beneath the table. Had she not had her lips wrapped around his cock, even he wouldn’t have known she was down there. Honestly, it was probably the only way she didn’t reveal herself in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll not consider it,” she says, shifting out from beneath the table as he tucks himself back into his pyjama bottoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obv—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, have you ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marie? I’m certain she’s a lovely person, even if she is rather vapid—” Hermione tugs at her negligee to straighten it before perching herself on James’s knee and wrapping her arms around his neck “—and shallow and knows absolutely nothing about your line of work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James chuckles softly and tucks his arms around the younger witch, nuzzling his face against his neck as she continues to list every reason under the sun why he absolutely should not go to the gala with Marie—not that he was ever planning to, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he’d much rather take his own witch back to bed than go to any sort of stuffy gala. His hand settles on Hermione’s cheek, fingers curling around the curve of her neck and he tugs her face towards his to press a kiss to her lips in a bit to silence her incessant chatter.  She yields, parting her mouth when his tongue brushes the seam and he revels in the sweet sounds of her pleasure when she grinds her center against his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her small fingers thread into his untidy hair and she pulls back, a sweet smile on her kiss-swollen lips.  “I think you’d better take me back to bed, James.  Unless, of course, you’d like a repeat of this morning?” Her brow raises and mischief shines in her bright brown eyes and he can’t help but love her more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather my son not catch us with my cock down your throat, Hermione.” Her arms settle over his shoulders when his head dips to nip at the pulse point on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>